Dont Make A Big Deal About It
by ghmari
Summary: OMG a Burktina fic. These are just a couple of drabbles that i combined to make a story. Enjoy and hopefully more to come. :


Don't make a big Deal about it

Stupid Meredith sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, Burke was the last person she wanted to see. Not everyone is going to meet a McDreamy and live happily ever after. Life wasn't a stupid fairy tale. And even if it was, Burke sure as hell wasn't going to be her prince charming.

"Unless I can operate on you I have no interest in seeing you." Cristina said walking in the other direction. She had no interest in seeing him at all but she'd never pass up surgery not even on him.

"I'm not leaving until we at least talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"He choked you Cristina."

"That's none of your business. You left you're not allowed to make a big deal about what happens to me."

"I left so you could be a better surgeon not for some guy to choke you to death."

"Stop!" Frustrated she sighed heavily. "Just do us both a favor and leave"

Grabbing her arm before she was able to walk away he whispered in her ear. "I am going to make a big deal about this and I'm not leaving until I know that you're okay. You can hate me all you want but I'm not leaving this time."

…………..

"We can start off as friends." Trying to back off was going to be hard but he was willing to try if it meant that they'd be together.

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Maybe we can date?" he asked not wanting to give up.

"Dating didn't really work for us."

"What about coffee. Coffee worked for us." He should have known that she wouldn't make it easy.

"Coffee is good. I like coffee." Even though she was unsure if coffee would be enough for him she was willing to give it a chance. "And I love free coffee."

"Oh so I'm the only one buying coffee. I don't get one free cup." He joked as he nudged her a bit.

"You're the one who left." Her words were barely a whisper but he heard every word loud and clear. They had both made mistakes in their relationships, but his was the biggest mistake. His mistake was the reason they had start all over.

"Ok I'll make sure you have a cup of coffee waiting for you every day."

"Black! None of that cappuccino crap you drink." Before he could defend his cappuccino she continued, "We're just testing things out. You can't make a big deal about it okay. It's just a test."

He nodded his agreement. It would be a test he'd work his ass off to pass.

………....

She was spectacular. Her smile, her laugh, and the way her body moved. He wanted to touch her to hold her and to never let her go. "Burke" she moaned his hands never stopped but he acknowledge his name by pressing his lips to hers and slowly maneuvered her to the bedroom.

Her breathing was just starting to return to normal when she finally pulled the blankets around them. "So were a couple?" he asked still unsure despite her being naked in his bed.

"Yeah." Curling into his chest she mumbled. "Don't make a big deal about it."

"Can I make a big deal about the fact that you were jealous?"

"She was a nurse Burke." She didn't hide the annoyance in her voice. "I had no reason to be jealous."

"So when you told her to keep her fat stubby hands away from me, you were what?"

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Did you really want to hook up with that syph carrying nurse?"

Smiling he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "No I'm happy with the way things turned out."

……………………………..

"Cristina I can't fix this if I don't know what's wrong." He sighed deeply when he received no response. "It's been three days you can't avoid me forever."

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm here."

"That's the most you've said to me in three days."

She wanted to hit him. Jerk. Excuse her for not being able to stop puking long enough to have a conversation with him. "I'm pregnant."A huge load had lifted once the words left her mouth. It had been a week since she found out.

He was surprised they hadn't talked about a baby. He was fighting the urge to be happy he still didn't know if it was what she wanted.

She rolled her eyes at his questioning look, knowing that if he wasn't afraid she wasn't going to keep it he'd be discussing college tuition.

"You're going to be a dad or whatever don't make a big deal about it."

"Were having a baby?" he asked still needing reassurance.

"Yeah" She sighed heavily as if it was hitting her for the first time. "You can be all happy now."

His grin went from ear to ear. "Can I call my mama?"

"Not if you actually want to meet this child."

He knew that she wouldn't keep him away but he would put off the call to his mama. His hands gently slid to her stomach his eyes twinkling. "Can we name him Preston?"

Rolling her eyes she pulled him closer to her and kissed him. For the first time she was hoping they'd have a girl.

………………………….

"Daddy" the curly haired child tugged on his pant leg. "Where's mommy?"

"Hey Princess you're supposed to be asleep."Burke said picking her up.

"I want mommy."

"Mommy is working."

"Mommy always works." the small child curled into her father wishing that it was her mother instead.

"I know baby." He didn't like when she worked late but now hearing his daughter he hated it even more.

The door had clicked five minutes ago and he'd expected her to be passed out on the bed by now. Striping the covers off, he knew where to find her. He smiled at the sight his two favorite girls sitting on the small bed eating candy while the smaller one was talking a mile a minute. Cristina just quietly listened while she ran her fingers through the child's curls.

This was their girl time and he knew he wasn't allowed to interrupt but he couldn't help watching, it put a smile on his face seeing his daughter so happy. He used to get angry with her for waking their daughter up at 1am and giving her candy. But she told him to shut it and not make a big deal about because she had been the one in labor for 7 hours and she could wake up her daughter whenever she wanted.

That's when he stopped making a big deal about things and just watched and marveled that even when his life wasn't perfect it was far better than he could imagine.


End file.
